One can dream
by Scorpina
Summary: It began with a book. Not just any book. But one near and dear to a newly published author's heart. Her first hardcover just came off the press, and she has someone in mind to give it too...
1. Chapter 1

Prolog

First off, I just want to mention that this story is complete bull dink. It's NOT REAL, and nothing in this story is… well… except for a few things. One, Shannon Lee is my author's name. Mythic Blood IS my vampire novel in the works and I have been attempting to get it published for a year now, it's in it's fine editing process now.

I just wrote this story since I thought it would be amusing and funny to write. So I hope you enjoy, and once more. This is a work of fiction. Everything that happens to my character and the story I write is completely fake!

Thank you

Please enjoy the following story…


	2. Chapter 2 It happened

Chapter 1- It happened.

Finally, after all the years, after spending countless hours of research, writing, rewriting, typing and editing it finally happened. Shannon Lee's novel of Mythic Blood had been published! Such a sense of pride filled her as she stared at the hand drawn cover done by a very talented friend. One of her main characters named Dante stood on the cover in the nude, yet not to the full extent. On his bare chest was a blood trail that formed in the image of a dragon. She couldn't wait to see if people liked the story or not. But that wasn't on her mind just yet.

Instead, she found herself waiting in line for an autograph from her favorite wrestler Kane who just happen to come back to Canada for a promotional tour. She was going to give him a book, after all she started writing with fan fiction. Never in her wildest dreams did she think her passion would led her this far. And it was because of him and the other WWE superstars. She thought it would be an appropriate way of thanking him for the inspiration.

Just then her turn came, she approached the big man nervously as he signed a poster she brought, reaching out she thanked him for his time and gave him the book. At first a confused look came over Kane as he looked between her and the hardcover. "It's my first novel, I want you to have it if you want it" she explained nervously.

In the back of Kane's mind he was thinking, 'Oh great, a chick vampire novel… then again, this one does have blood on it' He thanked her for the gift and set it off to the side, not knowing the book itself would set off a chain of events.

It occurred after the session. Kane went to the hotel room for the night and tried to find something to do before bed. There were no good movies on or to order, and the TV offered nothing of value to him. Oddly enough, his attention drifted to the book. He shrugged his shoulders and figured "What the hell. Let's see what this chick writes"

He opened the book and found a note in the book for him. 'To Kane, for inspiring me to write and perfecting my craft, Shannon Lee'

A half smile came over him as he opened the book. Kane felt the atmosphere of the novel seep out through the pages, sure there was a bit of romance in the beginning, yet the detail in it caught his eye and kept his attention. So much death occurred in the prolog alone it brought a twisted smile to him. "So, this isn't like Twilight"

Kane kept reading until late at night, but he just got to the juicy part of the novel, unbeknown to him, he had tore through half the book already. Staring at the clock at his dresser side, he realized it was late and the story would have to wait. He placed the book on the night stand and tried to sleep. But it wouldn't come. The story brought him to Dante's perspective, he stumbled upon a concentration camp during World War Two, and it was late at night as Dante and his brother snuck in to investigate the horrible place.

He stood before a grey wall, caked with blood and his hand trembled towards it. Kane stopped then and there upon seeing the time, yet he couldn't stop thinking about the part of the story.

Waking up once more, he vowed just to the end of the chapter than he would sleep. The Big Red Monster was stunned as to the detail the author went into about the camps and how Dante suffered from a horrible vision after touching the wall. It continued on until the end of the chapter where the two brothers were forced to walk away. "Damn" Kane whispered to himself. "That's heavy"

He closed the book once more and finally got to sleep. But the next chapters still caught his mind as he grew curious as to what would happen next!


	3. Chapter 3 Vampires are for chicks

Chapter 2- Vampires are for chicks

The next day, Kane was at the arena with his nose in the book. His back was to the wall as he continued from where he left off from the night before. The story began to slow down for him so it was a little harder to read. But it began to regain speed as new characters was introduced. Kane was a few chapters away from finishing the book when he felt someone lift it up slight to read the cover. It was Randy Orton who began to snicker aloud. "What?" Kane demanded without even looking up from the pages.

"So what team are you on? Team Edward or team Jacob?" snickered the young legend killer.

"This isn't no Twilight, romance crap," Kane growled as his eyes continued to fly through the words.

"Oh really, prove it!" Orton demanded.

A smile just came over his face. "Some guy just got killed after being thrown into a trash compactor alive" Kane stated and showed Randy the page, Orton reach that blurb and was taken back to it. A cold, maniacal vampire tormented his victim and didn't give the mortal the dignity of death before being thrown in. "Tell me, does Edward do that? Not to mention, how would you know about Team Edward?" Kane asked with a smirk.

It would be later on in the afternoon when Kane finished the book. He was rather satisfied to it, despite the fact it was a vampire novel and there was romance in it. But the story flowed and the violence was good. He kept reading over the message Miss. Lee wrote him. Not knowing the Deadman lingered behind him. "Orton said you got the vampire bite," he announced.

Kane looked up to the Undertaker and smile. "You may even read this!"

"Vampires are for chicks Kane, I am not getting into any vampire novel" vowed the Deadman.

Kane however knew he could convince the Undertaker. He made a bet with him, if the Deadman read but one chapter of Kane's choosing and get hooked. He reads the whole thing. If not, then he won't bother him again about it.

Taker took him up on the challenge. Kane flipped through the pages and paused at the chapter that would hook the Deadman. Taker read it over, and found himself entranced. He began to read more rapidly as soon he found himself looking at the next chapter. However, Kane closed the book. "You liked it!"

"Well, that thing they did to the guy and the metal pipe was cool"

"Then read the whole thing, front to back" Kane stated. He slid the book to the Undertaker and made him promise to bring it back. With the roll of his eyes, Taker took the novel and started to read it much to his dismay.

Word spread in the locker room about Kane's new book, the jokes began and the guys started laughing until they saw the Undertaker reading it. Next thing Kane knew, the younger guys all bought their own copies as the older ones shut up about it.

Taker returned the novel three weeks later and told Kane it was a good story, but he's not into the whole vampire thing. "It's the war details that got me," he explained.

Kane decided to reread the story to see what he missed the first time around, it wasn't long before some of the guys asked to borrow the novel to see what it was like. The story made it's way around the locker room as they were interested in the story, and were glad it wasn't a romance novel like all the others tended to be.

Months would pass when Mythic Blood would play a role in the WWE!


	4. Chapter 4 the cross promotion

Chapter 3- the cross promotion.

Vince called a meeting of the locker rooms at the All State arena. It made everyone wonder as to what was going on. Months had passed since Kane got his book, nearly a year since it's official release and yet there has been nothing more about the novel besides it was a New York Time best seller. A comic book has been made about it as well, Kane heard rumor of rare copies that are up for grabs, yet he has not found any of them. "I wonder what this is about" Taker muttered as he took a seat next to Kane. When everyone was there, Vince stood in the ring and announced a grand 'business opportunity' "We will be doing a bit of promoting!" he stated with a proud smile on his face.

"With who?" questioned Jericho. He brought up the fact there was nothing out there worth promoting. "And the Hobbit isn't due out for another year"

Vince waved to the back as Shane McMahon came to the ring, accompanied by a young woman. Kane had to do a double take. He nearly didn't recognize the young woman as the one who gave him the book. She stepped into the ring, as she turned red in the face. Vince smiled and introduced Shannon Lee to the locker room. "Oh great, another Diva" sighed Matt Hardy.

"Miss Lee will be spending some time in the WWE Locker room to promote her novel Mythic Blood. But, there's one other notion and reason as to why she is here. But we won't be saying it just yet"

Miss. Lee smiled as she explained how nervous she was to be standing before the entire WWE locker room. "Sorry, I am so use to watching you guys than you are watching me!"

"Why is she dressed like that?" whispered Randy Orton.

She wore a torn trench coat. The arms were torn to give it that punk look. Under it was a black tank top and black jeans with some ass kicking boots. The heel was a skull. Her hair was long and braided as it rested over her shoulder and yet she wore sunglasses indoors. What stood out was although she wore all black. It was the hot pink arm warmers that made her stick out.

The locker room disbanded as they heard Vince speak of possible storyline ideas for Miss. Lee and the others. None saw Randy Orton approach Mr. McMahon. "Why the hell are we promoting a book that's been out for a year!" Kane questioned aloud.

Taker however knew there was much more to this. "Since when do we promote books that aren't written by a superstar?" he asked.

Kane paused as he turned to the Deadman. "You don't think…"

Taker didn't say anything else as he kept on walking, it was then that Randy Orton approached Kane and announced how he would be working with Shannon Lee. "You are her biggest fan after all!" he said with a smirk.

"I had a feud going to start with Kofi!" Kane protested.

"It's been axed, didn't you hear? Kofi got himself hurt working out. You're feuding with me!" Orton stated with a smirk. "Looks like the monster is going to become a softy once more"

It was the one thing Kane didn't like when he was teamed with a Diva, sure it puts him over as a good guy, yet makes him look weak at the same time. What Kane and Orton didn't see though was Shannon Lee lingering in the doorway. She heard everything, but had an idea of her own to run by Vince McMahon.


	5. Chapter 5 The storyline

Chapter 4- The storyline.

Mr. McMahon told Kane of the storyline later that week, much to his shock. Kane liked the idea! "Miss. Lee seems to understand your character well. But then again, she is a fan of yours" Vince explained.

Kane smiled and nodded as the storyline kicked off a week later. It started out with the fact that Legacy had taken over Raw. Stephanie, Shane and Vince were out of the picture, which put the three men in charge. Whenever Orton was in the back, he seemingly passed Miss. Lee without taking much notice to her. All the while she was trying to ask him a question or talk to Randy to see if the McMahons were here.

In the middle of the show, she finally got his attention and questioned where Stephanie McMahon was. "What's it to you?" Randy demanded.

"We have business to speak of, it's important," she explained as she kept herself composed.

Rumor had it, Miss Lee was taking acting lessons for the past few months, and she had terrible stage fright and a nervous smile in large crowds. But so far she maintained herself.

Randy smiled to her and told a little white lie and said Stephanie was out in the ring, he was going to bring her to Miss McMahon. Shannon Lee smiled as she grabbed her briefcase and clenched it tightly. "What's that?"

"It's important documents," Miss. Lee announced.

The story was set up, after the commercial break. She was led down to the ring and followed closely by Legacy. She started to act nervous as Cody and Ted began to smile at her. When she got into the ring, Randy let her have it. "If you haven't noticed, this is MY SHOW" he announced proudly aloud. "And the business with Stephanie has been cancelled. I have nothing to do with you, nor will I ever have anything to do with such an ugly chick like yourself"

Miss. Lee was rather calm as she raised her hands in defeat. She got a mic and nodded to him. "Ok, fine, I get it. By the way, I've been called worst Orton in grade school" She turned to leave yet found Orton's boys were blocking her.

"Who said we were done with you yet!" Randy snatched the briefcase from her hands and smiled. "This is important to you huh?"

"Give that back! That stuff is my life! It's all my work!" she begged. She went as far as trying to snag back the case from his grasp, but a WWE version of keep away ensued.

She gave up the moment he passed it to Cody who passed it to Ted. She couldn't win. "Time to work on something else, get the hell out of my ring!" Orton yelled. "Or I will punt you in the head like all the others, let's see you work after that!"

She left reluctantly as she kept staring evilly to the three men in the ring, despite the fact she kept her sunglasses on. The fans knew she was pissed off.

As the night wore on, Legacy finally cracked open the breifcase. They expected to find something important inside, yet much to their shock and disappointment, it was comic books, novels and a thick stack of papers. "What the hell kind of life is this!" Cody demanded.

"A comic book geeks, come on boys this was a waste of time" As Legacy left the suitcase, the cameraman focused in on it. Just as a large, lingering shadow stood over it.

Later that night, Shannon was fuming mad in the hallway, she vented out on Jamie Noble and tried to explain how important her briefcase was. "If I find the bastards I will…." She turned and nearly came face to face with her missing luggage. She fell back onto the ground as Jamie took to the hills. Standing before her was Kane. He held the case in his hands and slowly approached her. Miss. Lee kept sliding across the ground fearfully until her back came to the wall. Kane slowly stalked her until he bend down and stared her in the eyes. "Miss. Lee…" he growled lowly. She nodded her head slowly to him. "Shannon Lee…" he said deeply. Much to both their shocks, the crowd was rip roaring in cheers! Apparently her book as been read by some people! Slowly, he brought the casing to her hands and waited for her to take it from him.

She did so carefully and cautiously, much to her shock. He released his grasp on it without uttering a word. Just as he stood up fully, she found the courage to speak. "Thank you Kane… but… why?" she asked. Her voice went meek at the last moment, cracking with fear.

Kane had turned to leave before pausing and turning back, once more he looked down at her before standing inches before her face. A crooked smile came over him for but a moment, yet his face turned stern just as quick. "I respect a person… who has as twisted of a mind as I do!" He walked away laughing aloud, leaving Miss. Lee alone.

"Cut!" called the cameraman.

Kane came back and helped her off the ground. "Not bad" he said to her. "You need a little more work on your fear"

"I know, I was trying not to smile the whole time" she confessed.

It wasn't long before Cody and Ted came to see her. "Can we see the comic books?" Cody questioned.

"Yeah, you got the rare ones! The ones hand drawn by the French artist, Alexandre Tuis I think is name is?"

"It is…" She reached into her briefcase and pulled out some of the comics. She passed them off to the boys of Legacy as they went on their merry way, Kane was nearly tempted to ask. It's one thing to read about it, yet to visually see it in such art form was another. She noticed his curious look and passed Kane a comic, just as his eyes caught the book.

"What's that?" he asked.

"No, no. That's for next week" she warned and walked away.


	6. Chapter 6 The reward

Chapter 5- The reward.

As the week passed, Shannon Lee was shocked to see how the wrestlers were impressed with the comic book series. But many wanted the rare ones she had. She explained that the rare comic books were all hand drawn by the artist who did her novel cover. They are rare since only a limited number were printed. A thousand sets to be exact. "The series is broken up into a set of comics, there are a thousand complete set of those." She said with a smile.

"So how many do you have?" asked Kane.

"I got 20 of them" she replied with a grin.

The boys had read the series that was mass produced, yet they were more drawn to the work of the artist Alexandre Tuis, the way he drew them and the blood as well as the details was something to behold. She was very proud of her work. "So, why else are you here?" asked Cody.

She only smiled and said she will reveal the answer in due time. "But I think you will like the concept" she said.

Kane could only imagine that the Undertaker was right, after all she hasn't mentioned her book to any of the locker room. But she was content with shooting the breeze.

She talked to Kane a lot as he helped her practice her scared face and to emit the right tone of emotion. It worked out for their next encounter was a face to face conversation.

Raw a week later.

The cameraman was following Shannon Lee for her promo with Kane, she was searching about for the Big Red Monster and they even had clips of her asking around earlier. So the natural place she began to look for him was in any dark places of the arena. To add to humor for the fans, she walked into one area but then remembered her secret weapon. She pulled out an industrial flashlight and began to search the shadows. "Hello… Kane?" she would whisper at first. But her voice grew stronger and stronger as her determination to find him grew.

Unbeknown to her, Kane was lingering right behind her. Shannon Lee was about to give up until she turned around, her flashlight came onto the large set of boots and slowly, the light went upward and shinned under the face of the monstrous man. "What do you want!" Kane demanded of her.

She backed away and tried to find her words, stuttering fearfully before the large man. "I… Didn't get a chance to properly thank you"

"I don't want your thanks, I want to be left alone!"

Kane turned to leave, just as Miss. Lee grew braver. "I want you to have something!" she called to him. Slowly, Kane turned back around as he watched her reach into the briefcase she carried. She pulled out a book and reached out for him to take. Kane snapped it out of her grasp before staring over the book.

"Forever Night?" he asked.

"It's… the second novel of mine, continued from Mythic Blood. The editor has looked it over and it's the finished product awaiting my approval. I want you to have it. It's not due out for another six months anyway at least"

Kane stared between the book and her he snorted out a laugh as he tried to hand it back to her. "What makes you think I want it?"

Miss. Lee explained it was what he said last week. "You told me, you respected a person who had as twisted of a mind as you do. How would you know if you never read the book?" She walked past him and began to leave the room. But she paused and turned around promising Kane he would like that story. "Have you ever heard of a man getting crushed to death so badly, it turned them into a fleshy soup?" she asked.

The moment she left the cameraman focused on Kane who stared at the book, he looked like he was going to toss it to the side until he kept looking at the door to make sure Shannon Lee was gone. He turned to the first page and began to read.

When the scene cut, she returned and found that Kane really was reading the second novel! She tried to get his attention a few times but he was too entranced with the novel, Shannon didn't see the likes of the Undertaker sneaking up behind her. "So where's my copy!"

She screamed aloud and jumped, snapping Kane from his reading trance. "GOD! Don't do that!" she demanded. Yet the Undertaker merely laughed and announced he still had it.

"Do you mind? I am trying to read… this really the next novel?" Kane asked.

She nodded to him and explained that it was, the editor's copy is just a few minor adjustments to the novel that has other wise been edited by friends and family of hers. "I like to get people's opinion, the better they are at English…"

"Kane has a degree" Taker announced.

"I read that fact in WWE Unscripted." She paused and smiled to the Big Red Monster. "Perhaps, I need such a talent for assistance?"

Kane was rather stunned to the idea, him, an editor. "I'll think about it," he said aloud.

Taker however looked like his eyes were going to bug out of his head, Miss. Lee left as Taker turned to Kane and demanded if he was nuts. "You could have a chance where you can READ all the stories before everyone else! What gives?" demanded Taker.

"Half the fun is hunting down the book though." Kane explained. However the more he read, the more he got into the story, not to mention found errors that even the editor missed. He thought of it throughout most of the night, until the story began where he was confronted by Legacy who accused him of going soft.

"Why does someone like you show an interested in a no talent writer?" questioned Orton.

"Why are you wasting your time with her?" Kane snapped back. "You got bigger fish to fry,"

"Yeah, and you're the fish!" Orton smiled. "You know, I may not have been able to end the legacy of the Undertaker, but it doesn't mean I can't hack away at his family tree. I took down the McMahons one by one… I suggest you watch your back!"

Orton stared Kane down until he retreated with Legacy, Kane stared on with a sneer on his face as the camera faded out.

"You know this is going better than I assumed. I thought I would have to constantly be saving her" Kane said aloud to the camera man.

"Yeah, it's one of the better storylines they have put you in."

Kane just wondered when Miss. Lee would make the announcement, the whole reason why she was here, perhaps it will revealed in time…


	7. Chapter 7 The dark side of Miss Lee

Chapter 6- The dark side of Miss. Lee

As the weeks continued to pass, Shannon Lee would appear here and there on Raw, but as of late the main focus was on Kane and the book he was reading. She would grow braver with each passing week as she questioned the big red monster as to how the story went. Kane's glare began to lighten for he spoke of the horrible things she wrote in such detail. Many times a smile came on his face. "I do enjoy that 'flesh soup' description you gave. Magnificent" Kane announced to her at a PPV.

She blushed and thanked him for the compliment. "I figured if you enjoyed the story, then I must be doing something right." She said. Since it was a PPV, she figured tonight would be the night to explain why she was really in the WWE. "Kane, I don't mean to be rude, but… I need your assistance if you don't mind"

A curious look came over him. "What kind of assistance?"

"Clearing the ring kind," she replied.

The smile came over his face as he nodded in agreement. Kane went out to disrupt a Diva's match and choke slammed Santino Marella out of it in the process. He waved her down, Miss. Lee got into the ring to address the crowd, although they didn't appreciate her ruining a Diva's match. "Oh come off of it, you're just waiting to see of there was a 'slip up'!" she snapped.

"What I have to say is something important. There's been a reason why I came to the WWE. You all know of my book. Mythic Blood. In all honesty, I've been scouting!" she stated.

This intrigued Kane, as he knew the announcement that was yet to come. "The book is being made into a movie. And there are three parts I need filled, three parts for three superstars!" she announced to the WWE Universe.

This brought out Randy Orton. He came to the ring with Legacy and was smiling all the way. When he got into the ring he confronted Miss. Lee with a smile and said. "So this was the reason why you've been a pain in my ass. You were trying to get Legacy into your movie!" Orton announced.

Lee looked between Kane and Orton before she gave a sarcastic comment. "Really? You sure read my mind Mr. Orton. Why wouldn't I want an asshole in this movie?" she questioned aloud. "For your information. I already decided who I wanted. You boys didn't make the cut"

Legacy began to stare her down and began to poise themselves. The fans began to cheer as Kane backed Lee up and looked ready for a fight. "Perhaps you didn't understand us. I think you need to reconsider your choices…" Orton demanded of her.

No one suspected what happened next. A man in black slithered into the ring effortlessly. He stood behind Legacy and cracked his knuckles ready for a fight. "Tell you what, you get through him, you're in"

The three men turned and found themselves knocked to the mat. Kane and Shannon cleared out of the ring as man in black took out Legacy. But there was something oddly familiar about him to Kane, his size for one thing. Yet his skill was not of the man he thought of. The man in black turned out to be very flexible and could dodge and weave through the three men with ease. When all three men were laid out, Kane looked puzzled when the stranger took to Shannon's side and escorted her to the back.

When they were in a locker room, away from the cameras. Kane stared between her and the man. "Who is this?" he asked.

Oddly enough the commotion to the man brought most of the locker room into the single room to see whom the mystery man was. "Why are you guys so curious, you've worked with him before!" she announced.

"Who the hell is it!" demanded the Undertaker.

She turned to the man in black and gave a nod. Slowly, he reached for the full face mask and slowly took it off for all to see…


	8. Chapter 8 the odd cast selection

Chapter 7- the odd cast selection.

No one uttered a word as they stared at the mystery man. Shannon Lee wasn't lying when she mentioned that they have worked with him before. "Hey guys, like my new gig?"

"Snitsky? Are you serious?" Orton was stunned to see the big man back, and the fact that his teeth were no longer yellow. Everyone knew he got them dyed for the story angle he was in.

"He was the first one I got hired." Shannon explained with a smile on her face. "Met Sulphur!"

Kane looked to his old adversary and nodded, he could picture it, what was odd though was how slim he was and lost some of his mescal mass. "He does look the part"

"I was training with her when she went sight seeing in China. I got an ass wupping at the temple she wanted to use for one of the scenes in the movie. Learned some new moves too!"

"Snitsky!?" questioned Triple H.

"Yes, get over the shock already" Shannon announced.

"So… who are the three you have in mind for the movie?" questioned Orton.

"Well that's a little white lie, part of the reason why Mr. McMahon has allowed me to do this is because of one thing. All of you are in this movie, everyone single one of you. Basically you're the vampires that are going to get horribly slaughtered in one of the battles," she explained bluntly.

"Cool!" came the voices of Edge, Cody, Ted, Punk and Kane.

"Can I be the one that gets his limbs severed one by one?" asked Cody.

"Sure. Why not!"

"Wait, we're all in this movie? Why did you say only three of us…" Taker began to asked, yet Shannon politely cut him off.

"Three of you aren't dying in the battle." She began to explain there were three superstars who would have a bigger role, one however won't need to appear on the screen. "I just need their voice…"

"Undertaker" Everyone stated at once.

"You guys are good!"

"Who are the other two?" questioned Randy.

"That's… for tomorrow night. I already informed Vince McMahon what was one on. I will reveal one other person. Yet the last one is highly confidently. I won't be saying his name aloud"

"Awww" pouted the Divas.

The Pay Per View went on as Shannon remained back stage to watch all the action. Vince McMahon was standing next to her as she watched on and planned her next move. "So, you're borrowing my Undertaker huh?"

She nodded and explained how his voice just grab people's attention. "When he speaks, everyone listens, and that's what I need to start off the movie, he's going to start it off and perhaps end it later. I am not sure what the director and producer will say though"

"Any the other two? You need to tell me"

Shannon noticed the curious look in Vince's eyes. He's not the kind that would like to be left in the dark. However she couldn't bring herself to say anything, however throughout the night, Vince kept pressuring her to tell him the final two. He wanted to know so badly that he threatened that the promotion of Mythic Blood would end if she didn't reveal one name. She cracked and told him one. "Triple H" she said aloud. "I want Triple H for a small part of the movie"

"There, was that so hard?" he asked.

"It is since your son in Law has been lingering in the room for twenty minutes now hiding behind the couch"

Vince slowly turned and saw Triple H peering from behind. "Oh… so this WAS a private meeting?"

Despite his antics on air, it seemed he carried a few tricks beyond the ropes. But since he was in the know, he leaped over the couch he hid behind and sat about with a grin on his face. "So, what do I get to be? I kick ass vampire? Ooo how about a bounty hunter? Or maybe the led? I can be a good vampire!"

"I know, but Blade Trinity didn't exactly prove that" she replied. "Not your fault, I know. I like what I saw of you but a half vampire with no fangs, I mean come on now!"

"So… who is he playing?" Vince questioned.

"That is for you to find out tomorrow!" she replied. "I am calling it a night."

The moment she left, Vince turned to Triple H. "How long were you behind the couch?"

He shrugged and never said for certain. "I think I lost track, that reminds me, I really got to go!" Hunter rushed for the bathroom which only mean he had been staked out behind there for hours.


	9. Chapter 9 the details END

Chapter 8- The details.

Randy Orton called a meeting of the locker room from both Raw and Smackdown. He got Vicky to participate since he explained it was mainly her idea. As they tried to call for order from both their roster and the fans, did Miss. Lee walk out onto the ramp with Snitsky who remained hidden in black. "You, you got some serious explaining to do!" Vicky snapped at her.

She nodded in agreement and began to explain her reasons for being here. "Long before you took out the McMahon family Orton, I had a contract with the McMahons to choose three superstars. Mythic Blood is being made into a movie, and I got the approval from both director and producer for these roles. One, I just need his voice…" She paused as the entire locker room turned and faced the Undertaker who appeared to not be paying attention. Yet once everyone stared at him, he looked about until his eyes turned to Miss. Lee. "Mr. Undertaker, if you wish. I would be delighted and honored to have you in this movie, just your voice and nothing more" she explained.

"You can't have him" Vicky announced. "He's part of MY roster, therefore he is off limits to you!"

"Did I mention it was Vince McMahon who signed the contract? Stephanie had power over Raw, but Vince owes even you!" Shannon snapped back.

"You should have ME in this movie!" Orton growled.

"EXCUSE ME!" Vicky snapped at him. "Edge, deserves to be in it!" The two began to bicker over who should be in it and who shouldn't when a voice boomed aloud at them.

"Shut up!" Everyone did and turned to see it was the Undertaker who tossed the mic to Kane afterwards. He walked up the ramp and stared down Lee, he gave but a nod to her as his hand slowly reached out. They shook in agreement. He was on board.

Taker stood next to Snitsky as Lee went on to explain her second pick, it was someone she had always had in mind for the role. "I liked how he looked as a vampire in Blade Trinity…" it was all she needed to say to get Triple H's attention.

He smiled as he gave the crotch chop to Vicky and Orton before going up the ramp and agreeing to be in the movie as well. But it left one final role. "I was going to keep this a secret. But I do need someone who knows the story inside and out, just as well as I do. And I think, that literally my biggest fan should be in it…" She paused as her eyes turned to the Big Red Monster. "Kane… Are you up for this?"

The crowd was rather stunned as was he. Just because he read the story, he couldn't imagine himself as a character in the novel! He didn't say a word as he forgot there was a mic in hand. But he gave a nod as he walked up the ramp. "Wait! HIM! You chose KANE over me!" demanded Orton.

Miss. Lee turned to Orton and asked aloud. "Who are the first two character you meet in my novel?" she demanded.

Needless to say as part of the storyline, Orton was clueless. However Vicky tried to make a case for Edge to be in the movie and to have a main part. "He has been in the Highlander!"

"Never watched it" Lee announced.

"Edge deserves to have a bigger role in the movie!" she demanded.

A crooked smile came over Shannon Lee as she announced she may have just the thing for the whinny superstars. But in the mean time, she must talk with the three chose alone. When they got to the back, she did just that as she took Triple H, the Undertaker and Kane into a locker room. The door closed and locked as he turned to the three men. Snitsky remained outside the door. "So, what are the roles?" Taker asked.

"You're starting off the movie as the narrator. But you have a larger role later one, but I can't say just yet as to what it is."

She turned to Triple H next. "His name is Jean, the fledgling of Lylith, basically you're her punching bag and do all her dirty work," she explained.

"Great…" Hunter muttered lowly.

She then turned to Kane. "What I am about to ask you may be a difficult choice. If you accept this, I will need you for at least a year. As well as intense training will be involved. Kane… Glen Jacobs. I want you to be Damon and Dante"

The room was dead quiet. Kane was even rendered speechless until a smirk came over him. "Me?" he laughed. "You had envisioned Damon and Dante as being young guys. I am not young by any means!" he announced.

"You're not that old" Hunter muttered.

"Kane, if they can make Brad Pitt look like an 83 year old man. I think they can make you look young!" she announced. "But I am leaving this up to you. You will be out of the WWE for a while. I already told Vince, I am leaving this up to you and I do have a back up plan incase you decide to step aside of the project."

Kane found himself the centre of attention as he stared between Hunter and the Undertaker who were just as anxious to hear his answer. "I will give you two weeks to think it through. I got the trainer from 300 ready for you and Snitsky…"

"Wait… Snitsky would be training with me?" Kane asked.

"I have… other plans for him to you know" she whispered lowly.

It was then and there she turned to the three men and announced if any of them wanted out, to let her know within the two-week period. Until then, she will leave them be and won't be appearing in the locker room until the time comes. When she left, Kane was still rendered speechless. Mythic Blood's main characters are to be done by him.

"Kane…"

"I got to think this through…" he whispered. "I don't think I could pull off being twins!"

Hunter nodded and left the room. However Kane turned to the Deadman wondering what he should do next…

To Be Continued….


End file.
